


Her Rainy Days

by Joesally



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, IshiHime - Freeform, Minor Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, One-Sided Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryuu comforting Orihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joesally/pseuds/Joesally
Summary: If Rukia was the one to stop the rain in Ichigo’s world, who would stop it in Orihime’s and bring spring to her long reigned winter?
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Her Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has been inspired by a fanart by @h_artistlife i saw on twitter!! go check their fanarts, they’re so talented!

The cruel side of falling in love, that one specific side created from unreciprocated feelings. It didn’t matter how much you’d love someone, or how hard you’d try to have them reciprocate your feelings. If they weren’t meant to be with you, then not even miracles could occur and change fate.

Fate was absolute and unchangeable, and no power could stand against it.

Orihime knew that much. She knew the impossibility of being with _that man_ — that one man who was already tied by the red thread of fate with another woman, but oh, her heart. Her hopeless, desperate heart never listened and it rebelled against the voice of reason in her head. But, what could she do?? Her feelings were uncontrollable- she failed to restrain the raging desires of her heart.. and nobody was there to help her do so.

Was it true, though?? Was she really alone? Did no one ever look her way and thought of lending her a hand; to pull her out of that hellish hole known as _unrequited love?_

Yes, there was someone. A man who never turned his gaze away from her direction. A man who was ready to sacrifice his own happiness for her own. A man who’d do everything with his power just to keep her safe and see her genuinely smiling face. _A man she was too blinded by delusional visions to even see._

Her true happiness lied right before her eyes, but the illusion of her desperate desires veiled her vision.. and what she needed was someone to lift that veil up and let her see a world far more beautiful than any fairytale-like dream she’d ever have.

Despite everything, however, Orihime was fine. She didn’t expect her feelings to be returned and thought she had come to accept the fact of living with one-sided love.

It was her happiness; to be able to love him, stand by his side and help him whenever he needed it… a kind of happiness whose outcome was capable of bringing real anguished emotions eventually. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she was happy this way, an unacknowledged feeling of anxiety and distress would always arise to prove otherwise. True happiness was when you’d reach out for someone, only to find their hands were already extended to hold yours. It was when your arms would encircle their figure, they’d embrace you tighter. It was when you’d look their way, you’d catch them affectionately staring and end up drowning in each other’s tender gazes. True happiness was to love and be loved in return.

If there was one thing that made her feelings survive all this time without breaking into pieces, it’d be the slight ray of hope she had within that Ichigo and Rukia weren’t actually in love. It was inarguable that Rukia was his strength — something Orihime worked diligently to achieve — and it was obvious to everyone how to him, Rukia was much more than a friend. In her, Ichigo found everything he’d lacked, it was as though she was the missing piece of his imperfect self; it was she, whom he needed to be whole and complete. A life without Rukia was dull and empty, without her he felt lost and hopeless; weak and miserable. He couldn’t keep up with this world without her in it. Nobody could replace her, no one ever. And if that wasn’t true love, then love was never a thing to begin with.

Inoue’s feelings were persistent, nonetheless. She gave him five lifetimes of her life, and there was no way a mere loving gaze shared by these two could ever break her..

.. that was until one day, during a rainy night, her whole five lifetimes were shattered and pulverised into pieces..  
.  
.  
.

7:43PM.  
Sudden thunderous sounds broke in the sky, followed immediately after by the sound of heavy raindrops falling on rooftops. The first rumbling noise had rendered a certain tangerine-haired female startled and she momentarily ceased what she’d been doing.

“ .. oh, that surprised me…” A small sigh of relief escaped thereafter.

“The forecast did call for heavy rain tonig— AH !! I forgot to buy the ingredients for chocolate! Kurosaki-kun said he really craved them today at school. I want to surprise him tomorrow!! Aaah, I need to go now!” Exclaimed in a hurry, she brought her purse and umbrella, uncaring for how heavy the rain might grow.

Her journey took approximately fifteen minutes. The healer didn’t mind the rain at all. In fact, she was genuinely enjoying the walk, as a tenderly harmonious melody could be audible coming from her if someone got close enough.

After getting everything required for the chocolate and was on her way back, Orihime caught a glimpse of orange hair. There was barely anyone with that unique hair colour and she instantly knew who he was, something in which had resulted in accelerating her pulsation. Yes, her (?) Kurosaki-kun. Before she could allow minor inquiries such as ‘ why was he outside in such weather without an umbrella ’ or ‘ what was the cause of that dejected aura circulating him ’ to curiously wander in her head, she decided to share her umbrella with him! Ah, what an opportunity!

“Kurosaki-ku...n..” Or that was what she thought, as the next thing she witnessed had left her tongue-tied. Unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to even produce a louder sound, Orihime watched as a familiar petite shinigami appeared beside Ichigo and offered him her umbrella instead. A twinge, instantly growing into a suffocating sensation gripped on her heart. However, the other girl’s sudden appearance wasn’t the real cause behind the merciless throbs. The way Ichigo’s sombre and defeated expression instantly transitioned into unmistakable relief the moment he laid amber irises on the shorter woman was the reason behind the sudden sharp pain her heart underwent. He’d never made such an expression in anyone else’s presence, it was as though he was falling into the lowest pits of hell but was saved at the last second. Was he waiting for her?? He wasn’t astonished to see her, he more likely appeared to be waiting for her to come and save him— like she always does.

Orihime told herself to turn away; to run away from this place before her doubts were confirmed, but her limbs grew completely paralysed as the couple in front of her grew closer and closer.. until their lips lightly touched.

_Don’t look._

The initially light caress was quick to be deepened. With one hand holding the umbrella, Ichigo’s other free hand travelled to the girl’s face, gently holding it in order to maneuver a convenient angle.

_Turn away._

Rukia’s usually serious and commanding countenance melted into the kiss and the delightful; pleasurable movements of _her_ man’s lips against her softer ones were gradually causing her to grow docile.

_Please…_

For them— for Ichigo, rain had already stopped. They appeared too neglectful of the outside world, as if they were the only two beings left. The substitute shinigami seemed rather too self-indulgent and had no desire to end their pleasurable moment anytime soon… until when he was forced into breaking the contact when a small foot stepped hard on his own. Apparently, Rukia decided otherwise, and he absolutely had no option to protest, as the annoyance initially surfacing was quick to be replaced by a submissive expression. He could never win against that ‘ I’ll kick your ass if you disobey ’ look.

From her spot, Orihime could make out the words Ichigo uttered before gently holding _his_ woman’s hand and initiating to depart.

 _“ Sorry, I couldn’t hold myself back.. thank you for coming, Rukia.. let’s go home. ”_  
.  
.  
.

Rain grew heavier and the healer remained immobilised. Her umbrella was already on the ground, allowing the sky to completely soak her in its tears. The couple had already left and Orihime lost track of time. She wasn’t thinking of how long she'd been standing in the rain, alone, until when a ‘crunch’ sound broke the spell and she was back into the world of consciousness again. Spontaneously turning to the source, she was met with apologetic; gentle sapphires. Visage adopted an astonished expression tinged with embarrassment.

“I-Ishida-kun !! How— How long have you been here?”

The man in question, that one man who was ready to have his own pride insulted than see the woman he unconditionally loved in such a situation, employed an expression mixed between bewilderment and unspeakable sorrow.

“I.. ” Uryū hated lying, but he knew telling the truth here could only make her feel more uncomfortable. He never meant to spy but the coincidence played its role perfectly and led to this situation.

Hesitant, sorrowfulness defined his handsome features. If there was one thing in this world he never wanted to witness and would do everything to prevent, it’d be… seeing Inoue Orihime’s sadness. She smiled at him, but it was too melancholic; too fake, he inwardly screamed at her to cease it.

“.... from the start..” Finally answered, unwillingly. He carefully scrutinised her reaction: Initially, she appeared shocked, whispering a ‘ i see ‘ before having yet another distressed smile to alter her expression to a more helpless one, unable to hold back her tears anymore. The seemingly ceaseless flow of her tears startled the quincy, his heart sank into deep sadness accompanied with a sense of self-loathing as a result. Even when he was already aware of everything, he couldn’t help her in time. He let all this happen because he was too weak to step in. Or to say, he was too respectful to carry out an action that might be against her own will.

“I-I-Inoue-san!? Are you crying?”

“ hehe, no, I’m not!”

“B-But, there’s tears—”

“It’s just the rain! don’t worry.”

“.. oh, right.. the rain, the rain...” Not desiring to push the subject any further, he thought to focus on priorities for now, as the realisation of how she was getting completely soaked in rain dawned on him. He was about to bring his umbrella above her head when she unexpectedly stopped him.

“It’s okay, Ishida-kun…” She reassured, the smile never abandoning her heart-rending features. “.. you see.. I.. I love the rain.” Sapphire hues momentarily widened, but only to soften thereafter at her confession. He decided to drop his umbrella as well. If the rain decided to soak her, then he’d let it execute a similar treatment to him, too.

“... me too..” He whispered, as a strong desire was aroused and his barrier of self-control was shattered as a result. It was difficult for him. The more he watched those tears, the more suffocating that excruciating pain in his chest grew..

“Inoue-san… will you.. will you forgive my selfishness?” Uryū enquired suddenly, but rather than waiting for a response, he submitted to his raging urges and let them execute his next action.

“Eh? wh - what do you mea—” A pair of protective arms interrupted her, securely; gently encircling her shivering figure. Her head automatically came to rest upon a proportionate chest, completely at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry..” came his soft whisper. “.. please, let me be selfish this time and hold you..” arms tightened. “... please, just this once.. let me hold you until the rain stops..” _until your rain stops, let me be by your side._

Upon hearing those words; upon being locked in his protectively tight embrace, Orihime lost any sense of suppression and let everything out. It was as though she was waiting for someone to give her the permission to do so. She submitted herself to him and there were no obstacles in their way. She wept, not even caring how loud it’d sound, because for some reason, she felt at ease in his presence. He wouldn’t judge her, she could easily tell, from how he kept whispering “everything’s going to be alright”.

Uryū took everything in: her tears, her sorrow, her broken heart. everything. He’d prepared himself since long ago to carry all of it in her stead. If she cried, he’d be there to wipe her tears away. If she felt sad, he’d do everything to put a genuine smile on her face.

It wasn’t a mere teenager crush. Ishida Uryū loved her.. he loved her so much he was scared of his own feelings. The more time passes, the stronger they become. He was scared that at some point he might lose control completely and end up losing even this _friendship_.

Tenderly and reassuringly, he ran either hand up and down her back, a method to pacify. Gradually she was becoming quieter, until she grew completely silent. She’d emptied everything into his arms, and now she was rather immersed in his soothing warmth. Uryū didn’t move, neither did she. And for long moments that felt like eternity, the embrace was maintained with the healer’s head buried in her saviour’s chest whilst the latter soothingly stroked her hair.

After the aforementioned moments had passed, the rain stopped, and the alteration in weather was the cause of letting the two teenagers realise their current position. Slowly, somewhat embarrassed at his bold and selfish action, Uryū unwrapped his arms; to reveal swollen eyes … and a bashful expression. (????)

“.. umm..” Still couldn’t formulate a proper sentence, Orihime averted her gaze, not feeling confident enough to meet that intense yet gentle gaze of his.

“Are you feeling better now?” At this, however, surprised oculars were immediately lifted, only now did she realise how light she felt.

“I..” features softened and a smile etched— a genuine; grateful one this time. “.. I am. I’m feeling much lighter..”

“I see. That’s good then..” He offered a faint, soft smile of his own. A sense of relief washed over and the weight of his previous worries was lifted off of his chest.

“Thank you.. Thank you, Ishida-kun..”

“Don’t mention it.”

“B-By the way, do you like chocolate?”

“....” her question was so out of blue and had absolutely zero connection to their whole current situation that the quincy was rendered momentarily speechless.

“I’m sorry it was so su—”

“I do.” he interrupted, his smile — if possible — had grown softer.

“I do quite love it in fact.” an implication Orihime would never ever catch, which could be interpreted as “I do quite love anything from you”

“Glad to know! I’ll make you some tomorrow as a thank you gift! Please accept it.”

“You really needn’t, though, Inoue-san—”

“Please..” ah, he gives up! absolutely can’t win against that pleading look!

“I’ll be looking forward to it then.” Hopefully she doesn’t add anything… unusual, he inwardly confessed his only never-ending worry..

“.. let’s go now. I’ll walk you home.”

“Oh! you really needn’t, Ishida-kun—”

“Please..?” …. Déjà vu… both thought in sync, before laughing at their own silliness.

“Okay.” Softly responded, never feeling this relieved to have met the quincy before like that.

A new ray of light shone. It was splendid and radiant, incandescently illuminated her world. It was also somehow unfathomable, Uryū never looked so dazzling before in her eyes like that? Had he always been like this?? At that moment, he appeared more like a Prince. A _Prince of Light_ who came to lighten her somber world up. To her, he was like the sun that cast its shining rays through the clouds and bring warmth after a long rainy season. She was unsure.. and curious.. too curious about the meaning of the sudden wave of emotions overwhelming her.

The only thing she was certain about was that: _Ishida Uryū was the one to stop the rain in her world._

… what could the future be hiding for these two?? only time will tell.  
.  
.  
.  
**THE END.**


End file.
